Today, specialized equipment must be installed at the customer premises in order to test if video, and what level of video quality, can be delivered to that location. This requires specialized equipment and a trained technician to make multiple visits to the location to test whether the location qualifies for video services.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable video qualification solutions.